HERMANAS
by Alfonso Lucassen
Summary: Las discusiones pronto se pueden convertir en peleas y debido a una, en sweet apple acres sucede una tragedia.


HERMANAS

La tarde era clara, el sol iluminaba toda equestria con una luz cálida, las nubes de vez en cuando se cruzaban en su camino dando un poco de sombra, pro siempre terminaban apartándose de su camino.

Debajo de un árbol, sentada a su sombra se encontraba aquella poni de pelaje purpura, su cabello largo y bien peinado era movido suavemente por el viento. Sumergida en la lectura de un libro grueso y de hojas repletas de anécdotas y de conocimiento que solo alguien con estudios previos del tema lograría apreciar con la debida atención. No había cosa en el mundo que le gustara más. Pero su tranquilidad pronto se vio interrumpida por una voz que le resultaba enteramente familiar; era la hermana de una de sus amigas más cercanas, era applebloom murmurando para sí misma varias cosas que seguramente en ese momento eran las que invadían su mente, pero parecía que aquello que distraía a su mente le tenía molesta, irritada e indignada, pero a la vez reflejaba un estado de tristeza como si lo que le molestara también la hubiera lastimado profundamente.

Pronto la pequeña se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola, alcanzó difícilmente por el estado de tranquilidad y serenidad en que se encontraba a distinguir a Twilight que se encontraba profundamente sumergida en su lectura.

Cuando applebloom se dirigió a donde estaba twilight, inmediatamente suspendió su lectura para prestarle atención a lo que tenía que decir. Al parecer había tenido una discusión con su hermana applejck que pronto se convirtió en una pelea y termino en un punto en que los sentimientos de la joven poni habían resultado heridos por un comentario que surgió de su hermana, "ojala nunca hubiera tenido una hermana". Un silencio largo se apodero el ambiente mientras twilight asimilaba lo que applebloom le había comentado.

No podía creer que applejack hubiera dicho algo así, porque habría dicho tal cosa aunque hubiera sido accidentalmente, ella no es de las que pierden el control de lo que dicen de esa manera, entonces applebloom continuo diciendo que ella tampoco quería a su hermana, que no regresaría a su casa, que encontraría otro lugar para vivir pero que quería estar lo más alejada y se podía, nunca volver a verla en su vida.

Twilight -¿¡Como puedes decir eso!- expresó twilight con voz preocupada – applejack es tu hermana, creo que no estás pensando bien lo que dices, además seguramente AJ se arrepiente de haber dicho eso- la pequeña poni sin embargo no escuchaba las palabras de twilight debido a su negatividad causada por su enojo.

Inmediatamente twilight sugirió que fueran donde applejack para arreglar el problema que tenían las hermanas, tomó un tiempo debido a los berrinches de applebloom, pero finalmente acepto de mala manera encontrarse con su hermana.

Estaba aquella poni de rodeo, tirando como de costumbre manzanas grandes y jugosas de los fuertes y frondosos manzanos, yendo de aquí para allá una y otra vez transportando la cosecha que conseguía.

El paisaje se había tornado entonces nublado, el viento era ms fuerte y sacudía violentamente las hojas de los arboles cuando los golpeaba. Entonces las dos hermanas finalmente se encontraron la una a la otra. Inmediatamente twilight intentó razonar con applejack pero su carácter era terco y cerrado, siempre tratando de evadir de manera bastante egoísta lo que decía.

Applejack -¿Qué han venido a hacer aquí?, ¿NO ven que tengo mucho trabajo?- dijo applejack tratando de alejar a twilight y a applebloom.

Twilight – Hemos venido a hablar con tigo sobre lo que pasó con applebloom.- respondió twilight de manera amigable.-

Applejack – No tienes nada que hacer aquí twi, esto es asunto de mío y de ella, te pido que no te entrometas. Y a ti applebloom no tengo nada que decirte, ya váyanse que debo trabajar.-

El enojo de applebloom se vio alimentado por el comentario de applejack.

Applebloom –Así pues… yo tampoco quiero hablar con tigo. –respondió applebloom a su hermana, quien no le dio mucha importancia a lo que había dicho.

Applejack se dirigió al granero que en esos momentos estaba en reparación debido al desgaste que el tiempo había ocasionado.

Twilight se dirigió allí junto con applebloom para intentar razonar con AJ, pero cada vez que mencionaban el nombre de applebloom, AJ se irritaba más y más.

De pronto applebloom tomo la palabra y se dirigió a su hermana.

Applebloom -¿Por qué no puedes ser una mejor hermana? – Applejack la miró con ojos de desprecio y de su boca salieron palabras que nadie hubiera imaginado salieran de su boca y mucho menos dirigidas a su hermana "te odio". El ambiente se tornó silencioso y callado después de que esas palabras retumbaran por todo el lugar.

Applebloom salió corriendo de allí con lagrimas en los ojos. Al salir rompió de una patada con la intención de desquitar su enojo, siguió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo; de sus ojos brotaban cada vez mas lagrimas y siguió corriendo hasta perderse en a la distancia.

Twilight miró a los ojos a su amiga de manera indignada y sin decir nada salió tras la pequeña y devastada poni para tratar de consolarla y applejack se quedó sola con una mirada de firmeza en la cara.

Después de seguirla por un buen rato twilight por fin pudo alcanzar a applebloom que se encontraba detrás de un árbol llorando, trato de consolarla pero antes que pudiera terminar la primera frase se escucho a lo lejos un gran estruendo, un ruido como si algo enorme se desplomara en el suelo con gran fuerza. Al dirigir la mirada hacia aquel sonido se podía visualizar una gran nube de polvo que se levantaba por los cielos. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que aquello provenía de sweet apple acres, y salió junto con applebloom para ver que había pasado.

Al llegar allí se dieron cuenta que aquel gran sonido había sido causado por el desplome del granero, entonces recordaron que applejack se encontraba allí. Esperaron unos cuantos segundos a que se viera alguna señal de movimiento de entre los escombros, pero no fue así.

Inmediatamente llegó Big Mac y empezó a quitar los escombros en busca de alguien. Cuando descubrió lo que allí se encontraba su mirada se quedó tiesa e impactada por lo que ahora presenciaba: De sus ojos comenzaron a salir lagrimas y dando un grito como maldiciendo a los cielos se escuchó el nombre que nadie quería escuchar: ¡ APPLEJACK! … ¡NOO! … ¡ ¿POR QUE? … ¡APPLEJACK!

Varios ponis que se encontraban en los alrededores empezaron a llegar para saber la causa del estruendo y al notar lo que había pasado lo único que pudieron hacer era guardar silencio y respeto.

Twilight estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que presenciaba. Al poco tiempo reacciono y lo primero que se le ocurrió fue buscar a applebloom con la mirada y fue grande su sorpresa al notar que ya no se encontraba allí que fue a buscarla enseguida de manera desesperada. Recorrió por varios minutos los alrededores sin suerte, hasta que a lo lejos escuchó un lamento débil y ahogado.

Twilight –Al fin te encuentro; te he buscado por un largo rato, ¿Por qué te fuiste de esa manera? Me tenías preocupada-

Applebloom –Lo lamento twi, necesitaba estar sola por un momento- la voz de applebloom se escuchaba débil, pero difícilmente se distinguía tristeza en sus palabras. – ¿fue mi culpa twilight? , lo que acaba de pasar.-

Twilight - ¿De qué estás hablando?, fue un accidente, estas cosas llegan a ocurrir, tú no tuviste la culpa.-

Applebloom – Seguramente hice algo mal y… no puedo creer que lo último que le dije fue que no quería volver a verla.-

Twilight –applebloom…. – suspiró la poni de forma triste y deprimida.

Esa misma tarde fue el entierro de applejack, cerca de las tumbas de los antiguos miembros de la familia Apple.

Asistieron por supuesto sus mejores amigas y varios miembros de la familia apple que pudieron asistir, Granny Smith, Big Mac y Applebloom, Todos en el lugar lloraban por la muerte de la mejor y más honesta amiga que tenían, excepto applebloom que solo tenía la mirada caída y triste.

Llegada la noche todos los ponis se retiraron a sus hogares pues ya era tarde, todos menos la pequeña potranca de pelaje amarillo que había decidido quedarse allí. Se acerco a la lapida de su hermana para dirigirle algunas palabras.

Applebloom –Espero que me escuches hermana, pues yo se que estabas muy enojada para escucharme, solo quiero pedirte perdón por lo que paso, o lamento, yo no quería que esto pasara, espero que me perdones algún día applejack... ¡TE AMO! –

Para cuando dijo sus últimas palabras sus ojos ya se habían llenado de lágrimas y su voz se había tornado ahogada y triste.

La luna iluminaba un campo abierto donde se encontraba un pequeño cementerio y junto a una lapida se encontraba una pequeña potranca que se había quedado dormida con lagrimas en los ojos y lo único que la cubría del frio de la noche era un maltratado sombrero vaquero.


End file.
